


What Happens When You Throw a Paintbrush

by EJWalters



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five is really only mentioned, and then fluff, its really cute i promise, theres some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Your boyfriend doesn't show up to a dinner you made for your two year anniversary and doesn't even text you to let you know.He shows up the next morning and you throw a paintbrush at him.Based off the song "Friday I'm in Love" by the Cure.





	What Happens When You Throw a Paintbrush

I don’t care if Monday’s blue  
Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don’t care about you  
It’s friday, I’m in love  
You were an artist living in a studio apartment with your cat who you named Grey even though he was entirely black. During the week, you had sold a painting on Monday, a monochromatic blue one depicting a landscape, on Tuesday it had rained all day and on Wednesday you and Grey had stayed in to avoid the cold that inevitably followed the rain. It was Thursday that had ruined it all for you.  
You had prepared a nice dinner for you and your boyfriend, Diego, worn your nicest outfit, and even cleaned yourself of paint and worn shoes. You set the table and poured yourself a glass of water and sipped on it as you waited for Diego to knock on your door or slip in through the window. You sat there for three hours before putting everything away and doing the dishes. You changed into a loose tshirt and leggings and took off your makeup before laying on your bed on top of the covers and curling in on yourself. Grey had jumped up on the bed and laid down by your hip and you pet him distractedly as you tried not to cry. It was your two-year anniversary with Diego and he hadn’t sent you so much as a text all day. You felt your tears slide down your face despite your efforts as you cried silently, your whole body racking with sobs until you eventually fell asleep.  
When you woke up the next morning, you had ten missed calls from Diego and Grey was sleeping on your stomach. You ignored your phone and instead got in the shower, washing away your tears. You got out of the shower and dried off, put your hair in a towel and started to get ready for the day. All you put on was leggings and a comfy sweatshirt and started painting. You didn’t really know what you were painting, you just grabbed any color that felt right and put it up on the canvas. You were in your zone and only noticed when Grey came in and out of the room. You didn’t hear the window open or realize anyone was coming in until you saw the outline of a man behind the canvas.  
You screamed and threw your paintbrush at whoever it was.  
“Woah! Easy, mama!” a familiar voice said.  
You froze, “Diego? What the hell?? You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
“Sorry, baby.” He closed the window behind him and put the paintbrush in the jar of paint water that you had on a little table by your eisel.  
You picked up another brush and started painting again, “I’m surprised you managed to find the time to get over here.”  
“Baby, I’m so sorry. Something really important came up and I just couldn’t make it,” Diego said.  
“So important that you can’t even send me a text and let me know that I don’t have to take the time to make you seven layer dip, shredded chicken, homemade guacamole and other things to make nice chicken tacos?” You turned to him accusingly, “I waited for three hours for you to show up.”  
“Mama, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t even think about it.”  
You scoffed.  
“Five came back,” he said with a little sigh.  
“Wait your brother?” You asked in shock, “The one that’s been missing for almost twenty years?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, forgiven, tell me more.”  
Diego chuckled, “Well, it’s a long story.”  
“Baby, I’ve got nothing but time.”  
The two of you sat and he told you all about what had happened in as much detail as he could and telling you what Five had told him and his siblings.  
“Okay, you are definitely forgiven,” you said when he was done with his tale.  
“Does that mean we can eat those amazing tacos of yours?” he asked.  
You laughed, “Yes it does.”  
You grabbed the things out of the fridge and when you started putting things in the microwave, Diego put his hands on your hips and started swaying with you, making you laugh. He spun you around to face him and pulled you to his chest, grabbing one of your hands and swaying you.  
You laughed, “What are you doing?”  
“I’m dancing with the love of my life,” he said, resting his forehead on yours.   
You give a little giggle and kiss him gently, “I love you too.”  
Diego smiled and kissed your nose, “Should we eat those great tacos?”  
You smiled and nodded, “Yeah,” and you kissed him one more time before finishing getting everything ready.


End file.
